Abandoned
by FreeAndReadyToFly
Summary: Evangeline has lost everything that meant anything to her. Moving to La Push had meant to help her on her healing process but fate doesnt seem to want to let up.To top it off, she falls for the one guy she cant have. When she crashes, who will catch her?
1. Chapter 1

Moving to La Push had supposed to help me out, get me out of the depression I had sunk into. Ever since that fateful day I had done a complete one-eighty, completely changed my outlook on life. Why should I rejoice everyday like I used to when every day reminded me what they would no longer see, what I should no longer see, yet here I was, living and breathing. Something they would never ever do again yet no body understood. Yea they all showed sympathy and some even went as far as too try and help my sinking moods. Yet they just encouraged me to go deeper into my shell, to sink further, hoping to sink far enough to end the pain. Only one thing in my life had stayed the same, only one thing kept me from going over the edge and that was Molluka, my BIG, black gelding, currently behind us in the horse float.

Molluka was the only one who stayed with me as I started to lash out, who always lent a helping hand as my temper rose and my patience for the world in general sank. My "friends" sulked off after the first couple times I lashed out, they didn't understand the guilt and pain that coursed through my body with every beat of my heart, with every breathe I took that got hitched in my throat. 2 weeks after they died, my brother, Jacob, came to see me. Seeing me in the state I was in, he hired a truck and float and packed up my old life ready for my new beginning.

The drive from sunny California to dreary Washington was a long and silent one, silent because I refused to talk. That didn't seem to faze Jacob though and he just drove on, humming a tune that was so off key, I was tempted to say something to shut him up. I didn't though; I just plugged in my iPod, sank further into the seat and watched the world go by as if nothing had happened. In a way it hadn't, they didn't know my parents so why should they care. They didn't know what it felt like to lose everything you held dear to you in a couple of seconds, for them to be ripped out of your life. I envied the light banter drifting in through the car window of families walking along.

As soon as we got there, I jumped out of the car and into the double horse float, making sure my baby was still ok. We had needed a double just because of the sheer size of my boy. Jacob went around and lowered the ramp, allowing me to back my horse off quickly. Looking towards the old shack that had belonged to my father before he moved to live with mum, I contained a sob and moved around to the side of the trailer where my tack was kept. "Jake I'm going for a ride k? I need to stretch Mollukas legs and familiarise myself with the surroundings before Monday" while all the while saddling up.

"Yea ok just be back in time for the bonfire later tonight" he yelled out from somewhere in the house. With a sigh, I swung myself into the saddle and set off at a trot towards a beach I saw earlier. From my house to the beach was a 20 minute ride, walking most of the way. I didn't mind though, it let me think and try to calm myself down. The ride was over too quickly, we ended up on the beach looking out over the crashing waves and multi-coloured pebbles. Describing it as breath taking would add insult. Slowly I nudged Molluka forward, getting him onto the sand before urging him into a full scale run, letting the wind whip my hair around as I bent over his neck. "Oi what do you think you're doing". A voice crashed over the whistling in my ears bringing me back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**My last chapter actually got reviews! Pretty proud as it was my first one ever **

**Here is the next chapter, as soon as this is up I will start on chapter three, just make sure you tell me what you think so I know I'm not writing to the wall**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and Evangeline and Matt and pretty much anything unfamiliar**

**Boys on steroids**

The waves crashed to my side, the wind played with my hair, whispering along. Too bad I couldn't properly enjoy it as I was being stared down by 3 massive shirtless (drool) natives. After 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence I cleared my throat. "So….what's up?" I questioned, wanting to get the hell out of here as fast as I could.

"You realize you are on Indian Territory don't you?" stated the oldest one, must have been at least 25. Mind you he was a very good looking old person (keep in mind I'm 18)

"No shit, really captain obvious?" I sneered back, the sarcasm thick. I hated when men thought they knew better just because they were just that, men. The other two men with him had their mouths open, eyes wide almost as if this person was god and nobody dared defy him. Well I didn't care, I was not born a follower and I would not die one. With that I nudged Molluka into a walk, fully intending to go around them. Now this would've worked if not for the fact that something or somebody hadn't suddenly grabbed my horse's reins. This made me mad; nobody and I mean NOBODY touched my horse.

Well me being the violent person I was, you could probably guess what happened next. Leaping off my horses back, stupid thing to do as he is HUGE, I landed right in front of the offender. He was probably a head taller than me and way musclier and he knew it. What he didn't see coming was my right hook to his jaw. I took the small window of opportunity while he was staggering around to jump back on my horse, dodge around the other three and make a run for it. Now, I was no coward but even the strongest fighter knew when to continue fighting or flee and my instincts told me to run as fast as I bloody well could. No longer did I pay attention to the clean, salty air or the wind rushing past my face, instead I concentrated on getting as far away as was humanly possible from the angry dude. What I didn't think about while riding was the fact that they knew where they were going and I had no idea.

It took them 5 minutes to not only maneuverer themselves in front of me, but to have me off the horse and against a tree. I knew the original 3 wouldn't hurt me but the guy I punched, who was now sporting heavy bruising on the jawbone, looked like he was mentally killing me on the spot. With a smirk I pushed myself off the tree and over to my horse, making sure he wasn't hurt. After I checked him over and walked over to a clearing where he could eat, I turned back only to come face to face with a nicely toned chest. My first reaction to this was to defend myself and this I did with a knee to the groin and kick to the stomach. The invader fell to the ground, rolling and groaning as the full brunt of the pain came through.

Of course that move ended with me being pinned under one the other dudes as him and the other one laughed at the rapist one on the ground. With a final chuckle, he turned to me. "The names Matt and that one over there is Embry" he said pointing to the other person laughing. "And the one you probably neutered is Paul. Oh and of course that one" he pointed over to bossy leader dude. "That one is Sam".

"Thanks for the intros and the sitting on me and all but I have to go and do something or other". It had meant to come out at a growl but by now my lungs felt like they were collapsing in on themselves.

"Ahh shits are you ok? I forgot I was sitting on you" he said as he leaped off me, offering his hand. Me being the proud person I am slapped it away before getting up by myself. By the time I had completely risen to my feet, Paul was also standing and glaring at me.

"I will get you back bitch, you better start sleeping with one eye open" he growled before stomping off into the surrounding brush. Sam, Embry and Matt all sent me a quick nod before disappearing after him. Finally I was alone again yet I didn't feel safe like I usually did in the bushland, instead I felt a pair of cold, hating eyes on my back as I jumped onto Molluka and turned towards him the beach. The feeling of being watched increased and started making me jumpy so I nudged Molluka into a canter, hoping to get back on the beach soon. Just as I broke through I remembered the plans for tonight and how I had promised to be back before sunset. "Ahh shit" I thought as I turned to see the sun merge into one with the ocean. I set Molluka into a gallop, trying to make up for lost time but I knew I was late and that Jake was going to kill me

**Ok people I only have one request and I know, I know the story is still young but when I looked at the amount of views (42) and the amount of reviews (2) I was quite disappointed. So cmon people pick up your game. I will submit the next chapter only after I get a few more reviews. You know you want tooooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh cmon people, is it that hard to review? I am working very hard on these and I worked hard on getting the pictures up and this is how you repay me? I'm disappointed. I will defiantly not put up chapter 4 until I get a few more reviews**

**Disclaimer: I only own Evangeline, Molluka, Max, Matt etc.**

**The art of avoidance**

Yea I had been right, as soon as I walked in the door; Jake stood there, his face blank and expressionless. It gave me the jitters when he did that and he knew it. I moved to stand behind the couch, the one closest to the door so if the need arose, I could make a run for it. He continued to stare at me, not saying a thing. It took me clearing my throat and making a move for the stairs before something came out of his mouth. "You're late" he stated simply, not needing to say more.

"Umm yea sorry bout that just lost track of time, I was running the length of First Beach" I lied quickly, something telling me not to tell him about the creepy men.

Jake shook his head slowly, almost as if knowing I was lying and motioned for me to go up the stairs. "Hurry up, we have to be there it starts in 20 minutes and we need 10 minutes to drive there. Luckily I had taken a shower before I had left that morning and all I needed to do was brush out my long ebony hair and apply a touch of eyeliner to my already big green eyes. Looking in my closet, I found the first thing that looked appropriate and chucked it on. I grabbed my phone and iPod and was out of there.

The fire had already started by the time we got there and Jake had looked at me, almost as if it was my fault (it was but still). I just smiled up at him and jumped out of the car, not looking at anyone as I waited for Jake to fall in step beside me. I could hear the shuffle of clothing as everyone turned to look at me and to be honest that made me really uncomfortable. I waved quickly before sitting between 2 people, registering their faces too late. It was Paul and Matt. Oh boy this was going to be fun.

The next morning I woke up with a screaming headache and something warm pressed against me. To make it worse I stunk heavily of beer and vomit and I didn't remember a god damn thing. Turning to the side I see Matt asleep on the left side of my bed. My bed is big but not big enough for gigantor to sleep comfortably. "What the fuck are you doing" I screamed, yanking the blankets off him and onto me as I leaped out of bed. Instead of an intelligible answer, there was a lot of grumbling, and then he had the nerve to get a pillow and put it over his head. I was very talented when it came to getting boys out of my bed (its ok I had only done it 5 times and it had never gone passed the making out stage). "MAX, here boy". My big, black dog came bounding up the stairs and into my room, instantly alert when he saw someone in my bed. "Get him boy, get him". With that Max jumped onto my bed and started to growl. It was deep and throaty and all the more menacing yet the most Matt did was stretch out his hand and pat Max on the head a couple of times before going back into his hidey hole. Max looked at me, confusion written clearly on his face. Time to put plan B into action.

Well as you can guess, plan B wasn't going to be nice for him but it sure was going to be funny for me. The plan was going to involve whipped cream, permanent marker, food dyes and a tonne of ice. When all the things had been collected, I moved back into the room, ready to put the plan in action. The dyes comes first, drops going all over his face creating an artwork of colours, red, blue, green, yellow, pink, they all went on. Next came the whipped cream, a large pile coming onto his hand. I got the ice ready connected to a string that would trip when he sat up releasing the bucket of ice. I didn't mind my bed sheets getting wet; I could wash them and besides this was far too funny to pass up. I picked up the feather and lightly tickled his face causing him to slap his face (whipped cream EVERYWHERE!) and that triggered the rest.

20 minutes later and I was still laughing. Matt had done everything accordingly. He had sat up, ice had gone everywhere and he had glared at me. He went to go have a shower. Not 5 minutes later I heard a tonne of cussing and my name being screamed. That cued my laughter, not allowing me to run very far before I collapsed into a heap. He had come storming out of the bathroom. I had not been able to keep a straight face nor take him seriously as his face was even brighter. "Why the fuck did you do this?" he growled.

"You were in my bed without my permission" I managed to choke out in between fits of laughter. He growled again and took a step towards me.

"I'm going to get you". Before he could take another step towards me, the doorbell rang, making us turn our heads towards the door.

**As I have worked tirelessly on this chapter I expect reviews. No reviews, no chapter 4. For the people that have reviewed, you are the best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel mean holding back chapters so you guys win here. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination and some of the characters….and the plot…and that's about it**

**Is none of the legends fake?**

I walked cautiously up to the door, not having expected anyone and in all honesty, not wanting anyone to interrupt. Looking back I see Matt right behind me, a grim look on his face, almost as if he knew who was on the other side and why. With one fluid movement the door was open revealing Paul on the other side. "I'm going to need to take lover-boy of you now as he needs to go to work but if you want I can stay with you" he said with a sly grin and a wink. I held back a shudder while at the same time pushing Matt out the door. If they came in a package deal then I didn't want anything to do with them. Paul gave me the creeps' full stop. Something about his cockiness and the feeling of importance he wreaked put anybody who had known him for more than a day off. So I did what anybody would do with somebody who deserved it. I kicked him in the balls and slammed the door in his face.

It had been three hours and Paul was still out there, whining about how he was hungry and tired and cold. When I had told him to go home, he had said he wasn't allowed, something about duties and having to watch for any weird behaviour. I had shrugged it off but had ended up throwing him a blanket and some food before locking the door again. Around mid-day I started to feel a little off. Hot and cold chills would spring along my body and a pain so intense it would often leave me gasping for air would punch its way through my gut.

Roughly 4pm, Paul seems to finally sense something was wrong and had called up Matt and Sam. Again I shrugged it off and refused to let any of them in, preferring instead to lie on the cool wood floors and think. At first I thought it was just a simple illness, something that would pass soon enough. Than I thought it might be a serious illness, something I would get past but it would be hard and painful. Then I thought of the most dramatic scenario (never good for a teen), me dying, alone (technically not as the boys were still out there banging away). This seemed like the most unlikely scenario but it passed the time as I thought about my funeral and who would be invited, who would cry, what I'd wear. By the time the boys finally just broke down the door (they would be fixing that!) I had planned my whole funeral down to what would be served. I tried to tell Matt about it but he kept saying I wasn't going to die, that I was just going through some changes. "Is it going to be like when I went through puberty and got my period?" I asked (yea I wasn't thinking properly)

"Umm you could say that but this change is bigger and… look you'll find out soon, we better get you outside though". The pains tarted to get worse and worse, coming more often and staying for longer.

"Matt, am I having a baby? I don't want a baby; I'm still only a baby myself. Well that's what dad called me. His little baby. I miss my dad, he was a good man". Out of nowhere I started to cry, great heaving sobs. Geez this was even worse than when I had PMS that one time and snapped at anything that even looked at me funny. Matt seemed to be getting more and more worried as the seconds ticked pass and I continued talking, anything to take the pain away. It kind of worked, Matt wasn't replying but he was listening so I kept talking. I don't even want to think about half the things I told him and the guys that night as the little I can remember is not the prettiest.

It was around midnight that it happened. At first the pain seemed to dull and then, if it was possible, the pain doubled, ripping a scream from my throat. My bones seemed to snap and then set at odd angles. My face grew longer and I was suddenly hyperaware of the surrounding animals. By the time the pain dulled again, I was on my side and whining (huh?). When I tried to stand up, I found I could only prop myself onto four paws. Wait a minute, 4 PAWS! Ah shit I am dreaming, I am dreaming, none of this is real. Well that's what I kept repeating in my head anyway. I was just starting to calm down when my voice was joined by 3 others and the three guys who had stood beside me had disappeared. Three giant wolves stood in their place, looking at me as if waiting for me to turn tail and run. Slowly I rose to my full height and took a step back, feeling oddly comfortable in the position I was in. with a yelp I looked down to see 4 large paws and fur so black, it looked green and blue. "Calm down, do you remember the legends" asked a voice that sounded oddly like Sam. Ah shit yea I remember the legends and if this is what I thought it was then my life was just about to be turned upside down.

**I didn't really know what to write into this chapter and all along I wanted to make the girl a wolf so that's what I tried to do although I don't think it came out very well**


	5. Chapter 5

**What the fuck just happened?**

So there were two things I was absolutely certain of. 1) I was a giant arsed fucking wolf and 2) I WAS A GINAT ARSED FUCKING WOLF! Sam kept telling me to calm down cause if I do I will be able to phase back. Yea right let me just picture a rainbow and fucking unicorns while I was at it. "Jesus Christ Evangeline just calm the fuck down. If you do you can go back to your original form and we can talk" Sam demanded. Oddly I felt I had to obey this order so I slowed down my breathing and focussed on the giant cake I felt like devouring now. After what seemed like forever, I felt my joints start to break and realign themselves back into my human form. I realised two things almost simultaneously a short while later

I have the ability to shape shift and two

I was currently naked.

With a yelp I turned around, although this didn't do much to cover my bare arse. I heard a couple of wolf whistles behind me as well as a growl and the sound of teeth clicking together. Of course the first person to talk had to be Paul. "Geez when did you get such a nice body, I could tap you all night long". This was met with the sound of tearing flesh and the smell of fresh blood. Someone obviously did not like his comment although everyone else were either mumbling a response or purring. This started to make me REALLY; REALLY uncomfortable although that quickly passed when somebody came up behind me and grabbed my arse. With a whirl of colours I turned, midway turning back into my wolf and came nose to nose with none other than god damn fucking Paul. That kid was going to pay and he was going to regret ever trying to touch me.

It took Sam pretty much sinking his teeth into my shoulder for me to stop and when I phased back, I didn't bother trying to hide myself. I was still so angry and as soon as Matt moved out of my god damn way (somehow he had managed to step in front of me, effectively hiding me from the boys, to hide my nudity or restrain me if necessary, I'm not sure). With a growl I started to shake, slow at first but quickly speeding up as Matt refused to move his arse out of my way. Matt finally started to realize what I was doing because a second before I phased he did, effectively serving as a wolfy barrier. Pau; had also changed and was in the process of showing me very X-rated videos of what he wanted to do with and to me. "Matt if you value life I would move. Right. Now" I said through our link just before I launched myself over Matt and into Paul.

Again the stupid mutts pulled me off him before I could do more than a few cuts and bruises. At least he shut up and was now grumbling and thinking of ways to get revenge as the guys were teasing him about being beaten up by a girl. I was still too angry to even think about changing back but I had calmed down enough to be embarrassed by my nakedness. It's not like I didn't have a good body, I did, and it was just that I didn't like flaunting it. I also hated boys that thought I was just a toy they could screw and then chuck in the yard. I pitied girls that slept with guys to boost their self-esteem as it was the stupidest thing you could do.

When I got home, I phased just before my door and ran inside, closing the door so fast and hard I was surprised it stayed on it hinges. I heard a single howl before the thud of paws on the ground signalling the departure of Matt and Sam. Paul had wanted to come (probably to perv.) but I had stopped that thought when I turned around and snapped at him over Matt's shoulder (yeah they didn't trust me, I wonder why). My teeth clicked together but I wasn't able to do more than that before I was towed away between Matt and Sam who, I might add, were a head taller than me. Like a little kid, they took me right to the door, and even than they stayed at the outskirts of the trees waiting for me to go inside before leaving. How I was going to ever wring Paul's neck in secret was beyond me.

After a big dinner (werewolf appetite and the best part; I never get fat) I headed up to my room, drifting off as soon as my head hit the pillow. The sound of stone on glass woke me up at 2am. With a grumble, I turned over and tried to drown out the sounds of someone's voice. The stones finally stopped, only to be replaced by a hand 2 minutes later. This bloody well better be good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I had exams on and I needed to concentrate on them. I will try and start writing regularly again but no promises. Anyway enjoy!**

**What was he thinking**

If you can call being woken up to do patrols that no one cared to tell you about as good then you need to go die. At 2 in the morning here I was running through the woods, listening to the muted thud of my feet and the slow breathing as I struggled to clear my mind of all the obscenities and images that Paul cared to send me through the bond. Yep out of all the wolves in this bloody pack, Sam thought it fit to put me with the one wolf I had a problem with. Apparently poor Paul had to wait for me for 30 minutes before he came to my house and scared the crap out of me with him dangling from my windowsill with a huge constipated smile on his face. For the first hour he had been tried to make me feel sorry for him and how it was my fault we didn't like each other. Then he had tried to flatter me and swoon at his charm. Then he had come and started running behind me, nipping my legs until I had growled and sped up. I may have been smaller but I sure as hell was faster and in no time I was way in front of him although that only seemed to trigger his dirty mind as my retreating figure disappeared into the lush forest. I was supposed to run until sunrise when Seth and Matt would be taking over. With a sigh I started to concentrate on running again, not wanting to let Paul into what I was thinking. Only 3 hours to go and I would be out of this.

By the time sunrise came around I had mastered the art of clearing my mind and controlling it. I had not on the other hand mastered the need to kill Paul. During the whole run he had not shut up once, resorting to home movies about his sex life when he saw my mind was completely wrapped around the scenery as I passed it. It had taken every bit of my will power to not phase back and demand that the wolf gene was pulled out of my system or else. Just when I was about to run at Paul and tear his head off, anything to shut him up, Matt and Seth's thoughts became linked with ours. Just as my murderous thoughts became clear, Matt came towards me at a full run while Seth bit Paul's shoulder to shut him up. I didn't want to be the immature pup that couldn't handle my temper so I phased back, cutting off the connection to the rest of them and started to walk back, not caring that I was walking through the forest butt naked. The walk home cleared my mind but the whole walk I felt someone's eyes on me and even with my super ears I couldn't pick up the tell-tale signs of paws. I shrugged it off as me being paranoid that Paul would try and jump me undefended. This thought was met with a soft growl from me as I mentally punched myself for thinking such weak thoughts. The rest of the walk was spent in silence as I focussed on not collapsing from the dull throbbing present in my limbs.

Later that day I figured out to were-wolf traits first hand. One being that running for so long and concentrating so much made you really tired, so tired in fact that the minute your head hits the pillow, you will be dead to the world for at least 12 hours. The next thing is that when you wake up from your hibernating state, you will be very hungry. Luckily Jake understood this and he took me to the pack's meeting place, a little diner that Sam and Leah owned. Sam used to be with a girl named Emily but they had broken it off when Sam finally figured out that although thought they were picture perfect in theory, in reality they weren't because Sam and Leah were already in love by choice which in the strongest kind. Leah had blatantly refused to be the pack mum so they had opened up a diner where the pack could eat but the diner could earn a bit of money from the regular customers that loved Emily's cooking. Yea she was still here, she was now going out with another native by the name of Ian. She had known all along that Sam would eventually go back to her cousin so she hadn't held any grudges. Instead she cooked not only for the wolves but for the natives to bring a bit of money in for the pack so the pack mother's wouldn't go broke from the expense of feeding so many bottomless pits.

Upon getting there I noticed that not only was Paul there grinning creepily but Matt was there with a huge arsed smile on his face as his attention went from me to Paul. Looking around, I noticed everyone was looking at me expectantly and this really freaked me out. "Jake what's going on?" I muttered, low enough for the packs sharp ears to miss it.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are they all looking at me" I bit, getting edgy from the staring and Paul's too innocent smile. Jake looked down at me, confusion written all over his face.

"Aren't you and Paul an item?" Snickering I looked him in the face only to see he was completely serious. He really thought I was for some reason going out with Paul.

"Ok what have I missed out on here?"

Jake didn't look so sure now as he replied "Paul has gone around telling everyone that you two are an item since this morning when you confessed your love for him and he said that when he asked you out, you were all over him"

Slowly, so so slowly, I turned my head in Paul's direction. He wore a very smug expression and his smirk had become a full 'paybacks a bitch' grin. With a snap my teeth met, clenching and grinding ever so slowly against each other as I tried to restrain myself from ripping his head off. Instead I settled for stalking over to the opposite side of the table and placing myself there, all the while glaring at him. "Well I take it by the ever so pleased expression on your face that Paul's rumour is not true?" stated Jake with a slightly relieved expression on his face, almost as if he was thanking the gods for me not really being with him.

"Hey Evan all of us are going to the new club on the other side of town tomorrow, care to join us. Think of it as a break, something that can take your minds off matters" said Sam, staring very pointedly at Paul the whole time.

"You know what, I think I'll just take you up on that Sam" I said. With a final glare, I rose and walked out of the door. It was time to spend some time with Molluka before the partying tonight; I hadn't seen him ever since the phasing. Tonight I was going to party and dance and drink until I couldn't anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**After 30 minutes of just lying there, not looking at the laptop, I finally came up with something that I think is half good. Reviews would be nice**

**Disclaimer: is it really necessary. I own only what is not familiar**

**History only repeats itself for me**

The plan had been to spend an hour on Molluka (grooming, exercising, feeding, and spilling my secrets) and 2 hours to getting ready for what was sure to be a wild night if I had anything to do with it. Instead it had worked out to be 2 and a half hour on Molluka, riding him around to clear my mind, and 30 mins on me. I didn't mind though, it wouldn't take that long to shower and get changed. The shower ended up taking 10 minutes which left me with 20 minutes to find an outfit, shoes to match and put a bit of makeup on before the guys got here. Seth and Leah where going with Sam and Paul. Quil and Embry where going with Emily and Ian and Jake and I were going with Matt in his very nice black Toyota Hilux sr5. Jared was going with Kim and had refused to take anyone with them. We had considered running but that had been cancelled out when Paul had had a bitch fit about his suit being ruined. All the guys were going in full suits, excluding the ties. Emily was going in a knee length red dress, Kim was going in a mid-thigh length black dress with spaghetti straps and I was going in very short shorts, a crop top that went just below my boobs and a pair of strappy high heels. I left my hair out, styled in a way that was messily-neat and my side fringe was straight. The makeup was minimal with a coating of eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss the only thing I wore. Just as I was doing the last strap on my heels, the door-bell rang, signalling Matt and Jake's arrival, Jake having gone to get ready with the other guys so that I would have the house for myself. With a quick glance in the mirror, I grabbed a mid-thigh length coat and my phone and wallet and headed downstairs, ready for what the night may bring.

The club was called Paradise and paradise it was. Inside the whole club shone with a blue hue, the music so loud that I could feel it in the soles of my feet as it worked its way up my body. Without hesitation, I threw my coat onto the pack's table and made my way to the dance floor, already having the whole male population in the clubs eyes on me as I started to dance. I like to dance alone but if a willing partner is at the ready then I will dance with them but they will never have my full attention and I refuse to start getting touchy with them. After roughly an hour of trying to give the same guy the shove, I slowly danced my way over to the bar, ready for refreshments and a new partner to lose the very clingy one. I ordered the first drink I saw, not realising the kick it held when I kept ordering them, one after another. By the 8th one I started to feel floaty and really happy and full of energy. The dance floor started to really appeal to me as I made my way over, swaying to the deafening beat the whole time. For what seemed like hours I grinded up against different bodies. I danced and danced and danced until the alcohol started to wear off. It was a simple matter of going to the bar and getting more yummy brightly coloured drinks and then I was back on cloud nine.

The feeling of burning hands on my waist should have rung bells that this wasn't just anybody but it didn't. By then I was so out of it that I just passed it off and kept going, grinding my way up and down the muscled body of my new partner. All night I had known I had been turning guys on with what I wore and the way I danced and all night they had tried to get me to fuck them. My answer was the same every time and every time a new person would take the old ones place. In all my dance partners, only one had stayed before this one but he would have known he didn't have a chance because while he was muscly, he was short and I had a thing against short or fat guys. It had taken me going to another person for him to get the hint and leave me alone. This guy on the other hand, well from what I could feel, was tall and athletic and was getting very aroused as his penis was now rubbing against my butt and back when I went down. And oh god he was very well proportioned, he was very big in the downstairs department. I continued dancing, varying the speed and strength I put into each up and down, side to side. He would've been at least a head taller than me and that was with my super long legs. I felt him start to shift a bit and next second his arms where around me, pressing me firmly onto his dick which I felt throb in time with the music however I did not pay attention to this, instead I kept dancing, this time pushing my lower half along the length of him, feeling myself start to get wet.

I grabbed his hand and led him off the dance floor and into the closest room. It held a desk and a chair, both open and inviting. The lock on the door clicked into place as I pulled the guy through. I was so drunk that when I turned around, I didn't recognize the person who I was about to use to release myself from my sexual tensions. If the guy recognized me, he didn't show it as he started to strip, nodding at me to do the same. Both of us where drunk, both of us where drunk enough to kill a normal person. The only thing we were interested in was riding each other hard and fast enough to forget our worries for a brief amount of time. Both of us stood naked in front of each other, staring with a drunken haze as the guy pulled a condom on. "Over to the desk, bend over" he slurred. Any other time, I would have hit him for trying to order me around but this time, all I wanted was to feel his penis pounding inside of me, scattering my thoughts. With a sway in my step, I made my way over to the table, bending at the waist with my legs apart. The smell of my arousal reached his nose and in an instant he was behind me, rubbing at my aching clit with his hands. Instinct had me pushing back, then whacking his hands aside and pushing my aching centre onto his dick. He was big; like really big and it took me swaying and thrusting along with him to get him in. after that he didn't waste any time in thrusting in and out, the smell of me thick in the air. He would bury himself deep inside me before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in, each thrust taking me higher and higher. Suddenly he pulled out, replacing his dick with his tongue as he explored my centre, licking at the juices that were pouring out of me. This served to take me over the edge, his throbbing cock on my leg. Feeling the need to repay his favour, I turned around and slowly lowered myself onto my knees, taking his giant dick into my hands and slowly massaging it, spreading my juices over his member before placing my mouth over him and sucking deep and hard. When he came, it was so hard that I had to pull him out just to take a breather. When he was finished, I blacked out, my body exhausted and angry at the drunken activity. I wonder where I will wake up tomorrow was the last thought that crossed my mind before the blackness took over.

**First sex scene, haven't had much experience with this so it's probably a bit weird. Review so I know people actually like and I'm not writing for nothing =) to all my lovely reviewers you are the best**


	8. Chapter 8

What made me do that?

The sound of someone banging on the front door woke me up from the cool black darkness and into the too bright, too loud surroundings that were my room. The whole room spun as I groaned, my head pounding and throbbing. "Who is it and what the fuck do you want" I screamed down the hallway as I staggered towards the door realizing too late that that was just going to hurt my head more. Somebody didn't seem to get the message and started up the pounding again. With a growl I grabbed the baseball bat next to the door, swung up the door and aimed for the very annoying person's head. Sadly it was one of the werewolves and they caught the bat before it could make contact.

"Whoa there, what was that for. I came over wanting to give you a present and I get thanked with a baseball bat to the head?" he said, holding a beautiful little puppy in his hands as a shield in front of his face. Instantly I dropped the bat, grabbed the pup and slammed the door in Matts face. With a croon I took the puppy back to my room and cuddled with it in my bed. "You are aware that a simple door will not stop me right?" questioned an annoying voice from the door frame. With a groan I turned over and looked at Matt, cuddling my puppy to my chest tightly so Matt couldn't try and get my new found pillow.

"Go away" I mumbled through the puppy's fur.

"Well that's not very nice considering I just got you a puppy that you still haven't even thought a name for".

"Well I'm just about to teach it a new trick if you don't get out of my fucking room right now" I growled, too tired to care about hurting his feelings at the moment. With that he left, finally leaving me to do what I needed to do and that was sleep.

All was good and well until 2 hours later when my new puppy, Max, decided that it was time to get up. He barked and barked until I buried him beneath my covers. With a satisfied smirk I turned back over only to be confronted with a face mere centimetres from my own. This made me get up faster than a bullet as I yanked myself backwards onto the far side of the bed as fast as I could. "Ahh your awake, good cause Sam wants you at the pack meeting now" Matt said, a big grin on his face as looked me up and down. A growl came from behind me as max slowly emerged, hair was bristling and teeth clicking towards Matt. With a fond pat, I pulled him back into the safety of my arms and openly glared at Matt for once again ruined my sleep.

"Get out now" I snarled, remembering I had another life in my arms and I couldn't phase. With a shrug he left my room, closing the door behind him with a bang before going to go look through the fridge, probably emptying its contents into his mouth. Sighing, I shifted Max onto the floor and started to get changed into shorts and a singlet, not really caring how I looked. I ran a brush quickly through my hair and walked out into the kitchen to, sure enough, witness Matt stuffing his face. "Let's go, cmon. Leave the fucking food here" I said, growling when he tried to load his pockets with chocolates and cake. With a dejected look he placed most of the food back and trudged out the back door, me behind to lock the door. What I didn't see was Max also slipping through the door and following us until we phased in the quiet of the woods. That's when I noticed a black body in the shadows, wagging its tail happily. By that time I couldn't be bothered running back and locking it into the paddock with Molluka so I let him come along, instead phasing back and saddling up my horse. Matt looked at me with curiosity before galloping off in the direction of Sam's, taking the well-worn track. I mounted Molluka and instantly set him off at a slow canter, allowing his muscles to stretch and warm up before I went faster. Surprisingly, Max stuck with me at an easy pace, watching me and running beside the horse. I decided to challenge him and nudged Molluka into a slow, loping gallop as soon as we got on the straight bit of the path. Max seemed to just quicken and lengthen his stride and he was near me again, constantly looking up and in front of him. I stuck to this pace the whole 20 minute ride, allowing the bunch and swell of Mollukas muscles and the thud of hooves hitting the ground to ease me into a sense of familiarity. The only new sound was the distinct panting and muted thuds of padded paws on the dry, for now, earth. Yep, if my whole life was like this, I could adjust.

As soon as I broke through the tree line and into Sam's yard, I yanked Molluka to a stop and whistled for Max to heel. Both animals carried out their separate commands instantly, both stopping and standing stock still next to each other. Once I was sure they were both under control, I looked at the line of tall, angry looking guys in front of me, standing so close to the tree line and each other that the only thing that stopped me from hitting them was the were-wolf instinct. "You are part of the pack now, which means that you cannot bring those mangy creatures to the pack meeting" boomed Sam's voice, ringing through the clearing. Instantly I was on guard, my hackles rising and my defensive mask slamming into place.

"Watch what you call mangy you flea bitten dog" I growled, Max's growl joining in as he sensed something was wrong. "What right do you have over me, I didn't choose to be in this pack, I didn't choose to be stuck with you and your array of whipped bitches" I snarled, not looking at anyone else's face but Sam's as I knew I would see different levels of hurt on them. "In fact I wish I never came her, I wish that I had never fucking moved here in the first place cause this fucking place is just like any other stuck up fuck town, it's all about genetics and if you don't have the right ones, your scum" by this stage I was screaming centimetres away from his face, my horse and dog behind me faithfully. With that said and done I leapt back onto my horse and galloped towards the cliffs, not turning back to look at the faces that I knew held a mixture of shock and hurt.

**This chapter was gonna be all cute and cuddly but I had a really bad day with all the arguing with my teacher cause I was voicing my opinion and nearly killing a really annoying classmate. Sorry it took so long =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long, I lost the plot for the story but here's another chapter =0**

I'm not yours so leave me the fuck alone

I couldn't believe that Sam had the guts to call my precious animals mangy. If anything he was mangy with all of his bravado and big talk. He always walked around with his chest puffed out and with his precious Emily beside him, thinking he could tell anyone and everyone what they could and couldn't do. I was never one for listening and him trying to tell me what to do never help. Max 2 followed faithfully beside me as I paced back and forwards along the cliff edge, Molluka watching with curiosity sensing my distress and bubbling temper. With a growl, I threw myself off the cliff and down into the churning water, only wanting to feel the feeling of weightlessness and not the heavy feeling of anger as it rested on my shoulders, coaxing me to go back and back hand Sam. Just before I hit the water, I straightened myself into a dive and propelled myself into the water, sinking as far down as I could before slowly rising to the surface. I heard Max bark and Molluka nicker they made their way down the path and onto the beach, awaiting me. How could he call the only things that loved me mangy when they were so trustful and obedient, when their love was unconditional and they forgave all? Even my new puppy was faithful; although I was still yet to find him a suitable name as max 2 wasn't right. I had left Max 1 at home today to allow him a break as all last night he had stood next to my head, never once relaxing. With one last gulp of air, I swam towards shore, propelling myself forwards with my feet as I skimmed across the sand. I got halfway before I felt a large shape grab the back of my shirt and start trying to lift my head out of the water. It took me seconds to right myself and look into the worried eyes of Max 1 as he whined quietly at me. I fondly patted his head and swam back towards the shore. While swimming I was joined by my new pup and Molluka. "I'll call you Archie" I said with a sudden burst of inspiration. Archie (the pup) looked at me with what looked like a smile as I picked him up and spun him around. As soon as I was on the warm, dry sand, Archie and Max started playing, rolling and nipping at each other. Molluka on the other hand stood by my side and watched on as my pup and my dog ran up a sand dune. I laughed softly before mounting and calling them back, heading for home and dry clothes.

It had taken longer than necessary to get home due to Archie running circles around Molluka and Max following. I didn't feel like stopping them so I just watched where I let Molluka put his feet, ready to pull him up at any moment. We walked the whole way, well Molluka and I did anyway, and for the first time since I arrived, I felt truly relaxed, like myself again before the accident had happened. A single howl pierced through the afternoon commotion and I knew straight away that it meant business. With agile movements, I leapt of Molluka and placed his reins in Max's mouth. "Take him home boy, be good and stay with him, I'll be back later" I whispered quickly before turning and running towards the tree line. This had happened a couple of times when Max had to take my steed home without me because something had come up and always he did it. As I hit the tree line, I turned around in time to see Molluka following behind Max and Archie staring after me. "Home boy, follow Max" I yelled before ducking into the woods and exploding into my wolf, forgetting momentarily about my clothes. "_Shit!" _I thought as I continued running to the meeting place displayed in Sam's mind, only the stripe of white on my belly giving me away as I melted into the shadows. I was there in record time, beating everyone but the original three who called the meeting, Sam, Seth and Embry. As soon as I caught sight of Sam I remembered our previous argument and I growled at him, not liking the smirk he wore on his face. Surprisingly though, even when he was standing at his full height, he was only a little taller than me. Being a male, he was broader but I would bet my bottom dollar I was quicker on my feet. Hearing this, Sam snarled at me, his teeth clicking together as he approached me. _"Watch what you think mutt, I can hear everything" _he snarled through our link. With a wolfy grin, I started to picture anything and everything gross I had seen, heard and done in my lifetime. Every other wolf instantly cringed and begged me to stop but I held firm until slowly Sam backed off. As soon as that was accomplished, I went over to a bed of moss and laid down, closing my eyes from the world and listening only with my mind as they showed the pack a slideshow of what just happened. A leech had somehow gotten onto the reservation and had challenged the pack before upon seeing the quantity it was up against, fleeing. _"Keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour and report back instantly, everyone pair up and start to do laps, we need to find out what they were looking for and why" _ordered Sam as he walked away, followed faithfully by Jacob. Leah paired up with Seth, Paul with Embry, and Quil with Matt, which in turn left me alone. I didn't care though because at that moment, Max and Archie came bursting through the underbrush with Molluka by their side. I did a mental eye roll as I took them in. all of them singled me out and came to stand by my side, Max and Archie growling at anyone who started to approach to chase them off.

"_Guess I'm with them then" _I said, smugness radiating from me as I phased back. Almost immediately I remembered my no clothes situation and re-phased.

"_Please enlighten me on how you are going to ride a horse naked" _Sam said to the chuckles of Paul and Jacob.

"_Haha very funny but a piece of advice Sam, don't quit your day job, you won't make it in the comedian industry cause let's face it, you aren't that good". _This was meet by expectant look towards Sam by the rest of the pack. With one last withering look he ordered everyone to get their arses into action, including me. With a very smug grin on my face, I started to run, not bothering riding as Sam had a point, and I had no clothes. It didn't matter though because as soon as I started, Molluka, Archie and Max all started to follow me, Archie and Max on either side while Molluka hung back a bit. Oh joy this is going to be fun I thought as I headed to the route I was to run with the minds of every wolf on the battle that took place just seconds before. I could almost hear Sam plotting ways to get rid of me as he mentally ground his teeth and glared at me, losing the cool alpha exterior. I loved the fact I could get under his skin.

**Ok people I know I haven't updated in a long time and I am sorry, even if you don't believe me but I will try to never let that happen again. What will help is if you press that little review button down there and that will encourage me to keep going *nudge nudge wink wink*.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Felt bad for abandoning this story for all my faithful readers so I decided to do 2 chapters in one day. Enjoy!**

**Sometimes you can't see what is right in front of you**

Sam had left me and my animals alone after I had shown him up for a little while but soon he was doing anything and everything to get me in trouble and find a reason to embarrass me. What he didn't hold in perspective is that I'm not one of those city girls that kneel over as soon as a big tough guy tells her too. I didn't care how big and scary they thought themselves to be. I had taught Archie most of the tricks Max knew and every day the four of us would go for a run along the beach or on the trails through the woods. Sometimes I felt eyes on me, watching and waiting for something yet when I looked, there was nothing. If I had been human, I would've been terrified but I wasn't so I felt I could handle myself. Sam kept trying to find any mistake or blunder I made to take a chunk out of me but he never could. I stuck to my patrol times, stopped fighting with the guys (when he was there and could hear us that was) and was a polite and respectful citizen in the community. I kept away from Paul so as not to let him become the perv he was and invoke my anger resulting in me turning into a giant which will probably scare the general public and annoy everyone else. The only person who I really got along with now was Jake and Embry as they were nice. Matt tried to befriend me but with him having a girlfriend I thought it would most probably be awkward.

Today was due to be my first day at La Push high school since I came here and I was pissed off and tired from lack of sleep and the prospect of having to go to school. The only bright side was Embry had offered to come pick me up to avoid me riding my motorbike and getting drenched. I was currently sitting at the breakfast bar, half asleep and shovelling fruit loops into my mouth. With bleary, sleep ridden eyes, I looked up to the clock only to swear profusely and gulp down the rest of my breakfast. I had 10 minutes to grab my bag, get dressed and do my hair and teeth. With hurried steps I made my way to my room where I grabbed the first thing I saw and ran into the bathroom armed with my tooth brush and my hairbrush, already dragging my brush through my hair as I went. By the time I got to the bathroom, my hair was knot free and up in a high ponytail. In the next 3 minutes my teeth were done and by then I had finally glanced down at my attire for the day. "FUCK!" I swore as I saw what I had grabbed. Today was not going to be a good day. With a growl, I ran towards the door with my bag on my back and a horn signalling I was out of time and I was just going to have to suffer what I was wearing. I quickly slipped my feet into my skate shoes and rushed out the door. As soon as Embry saw me he laughed, a big laugh that I didn't not appreciate cause although I could no longer feel the bite of the wind, I knew that I was going to be out of place in my shorts and singlet. Luckily I had hung up my favourite jacket near the door last night so I had grabbed that as I went past. With a glare I had turned my head away from his shaking form and had watched the scenery whizz past instead dreading school and all the stares I was sure to get in my outfit. Today was going to be shit.

"Really babe you didn't have to go to all this trouble to impress me" smirked Paul as he flung his arm over my shoulder. During the last couple of [patrols, Paul and I had gotten closer, becoming friends instead of enemies. This was the only reason I did not break his nose, instead glaring at his arm before shrugging it off.

"Pfft keep thinking that Pauli cause it's never going to happen" I replied, my tone implying that I was serious.

"Aw babe don't hate" he said, smiling a big smile as he lengthened his stride to match my own. I just smiled and shook my head as I continued; already knowing I had my first class alone with Matt and his girlfriend. Penelope (the girlfriend) seemed like one of those bitchy girls that flitter from one guy to the next depending on their social statuses and although I felt bad for Matt, he deserved it because he must have known what she was like before he started dating her. So in a way I didn't feel sorry for him but I still hayed her for being the man user that she was. Suddenly I felt large arms rap around my waist and lift me into the air. With a yelp, I struggled to turn around and look only to see Embry's smiling face as he placed me on the ground and hugged me. "Are you still mad at me for before?" he said, a pout on his adorable face as he gave me his best puppy dog face. Instantly I felt bad and ashamed for even considering the idea of being angry at such a cute and innocent being.

"I could never be mad at you, even if I tried" I replied, fondly patting him on the head as the others looked on. I was the only one who could get away with such things and that was only because Embry was my best friend. I had no girlfriends yet but that probably had more to do with the fact that my long tanned legs were covered only by a scrap of denim and I wasn't purple from the cold. I was mighty proud of my skin tone at the moment though. Due to my Quileute background as well as Spanish and French I had a curvy, well-proportioned body with flowing black curls and eyes the colour of emeralds. My skin was the colour of caramel and was as smooth as silk. All in all I was 6 foot tall and proud of it. When i was younger, I was teased by girls about how I must be a freak because I was taller than even the boys in my class. It had gone on until I was about 15 when suddenly all the boys shot up and I was no longer the tallest in the class, in fact half the boys were taller than me. While the boys had been growing, I had changed from a gawky, lanky kid, filling out where it mattered and shedding any excess fat. The guys had believed I would jump at an opportunity to date anyone and the requests to go out had started. One guy had been so confident in me saying yes that he had turned up to my door and told me everything was ready, I only need to get dressed. My immediate reaction had been to stare at him with a what the fuck? look on my face. My next reaction had been to slam the door in his face. That was only the start of it though.

The whole day I could feel people watching me and it had started to make me really uncomfortable with my limited amount of clothing covering my legs. Most of my classes I had Matt and Penelope but after one look from her, I decided to try and avoid her so I wouldn't get suspended for hitting her face in. this turned out to be harder than it looked as the class had already claimed their seats at the start of the year, usually leaving me with one of the pack, not that I minded. Usually it was Paul or Embry but if those two were not present, I sat next to Jacob, Seth or Quil. I had a couple of classes with Leah but I also shared them with Embry and Paul and I liked them better. Leah had gained my respect almost immediately with the way she didn't let anyone walk over her but I had never been good with making female friends and I didn't want to mess up when I had to share a pack mind. When the last bell went, signalling for the end of the day, I couldn't get out fast enough and had sprinted for the doors only to be stopped by an arm crossing my path. Growling low in my chest I glared at the arm before turning my gaze onto none other than the football captain and he smile what he believed to be a charming smile down at me. He was only just taller than me yet he was much broader and seemed to like throwing his weight around a lot. From the conversations I had overheard he was quite the man whore and was the type I tried to avoid. "Hi there, the names Tyler Crowley" he said cockily, daring to move even closer to me.

"If you want to keep that arm attached to your body, I would move it" I growled, low enough for only him to hear. The sentence was meant as a threat that I sure as hell would go through with as I was now late for patrol yet Tyler seemed to find it amusing.

"We a bit feisty now ay?" he smirked as he slid his arm towards me. With a growl, I pushed past him and into the now empty corridor. "Hey wait up! Let me take you home, it's the least I could do for such a pretty lady" he said, winking at the end and making me want to throw up in the hand he had offered.

"Listen Tyler it's either you piss off now or you will end up with a broken nose. I do not need or like you trying to get me to have sex with you" I hissed as his wandering hand tried to make contact with the bare skin on my leg. This seemed to only encourage him as he started trying to move towards me. With a sigh I dodged out of his way and kneed him in the balls, watching with satisfaction as he sunk to the ground.

"You bitch! What was that for?" he screamed, his voice suddenly high pitched and pathetic. Instead of answering him, I picked up my bag which I had dropped and started jogging towards the gates of the school, already trying to block my thoughts and grateful that I had Embry on patrol with me. He would cover for me and I knew I could trust him to be quiet if anything slipped out of my grasp when we were running. Although I trusted him, I didn't trust Sam and sped up, running at fully speed towards my house before changing and running into the woods, tying my clothes to my leg before phasing and linking with none other than Matt. _"What the fuck are you doing and where is Embry" _I cried.

**The story finally seems to be coming together although I'm still not sure how many chapters I'm going to write before I finish it. I know what's going to happen roughly but I need to put it into words before it works. The little review button down there helps greatly when it comes to motivating me =P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews people! Now as promised here is another chapter =) enjoy!**

**Why does it feel like I don't belong?**

"_Don't worry his fine. He just went out tonight and Paul couldn't fill in for him so he asked me" _Matt said, a touch of hurt in his voice thati quickly brushed off. He wasn't hurt over my rejection and annoyance at having to run with him, he was hurt because now he couldn't spend the night screwing Penelope. The hurt was nothing more than anger being controlled. Yep that's right, he just doesn't want to be here and is trying to mask his annoyance at having to patrol. With that I nodded my head before taking off on the route I had been assigned. In Matt's mind I could see confusion and a blink of something that was gone before I could really look at it. The rest of patrol passed in a blur of our surroundings, neither talking to the other and trying their hardest to not focus on any single thought. A couple of times Embry let slip a detail of what he and Penelope would be up to if he wasn't on patrol and I cringed, not liking having to share a bond and see this. I didn't know why I cared so much when any other person I would tell them to keep their mind shut but that's me for you, I'm a weird human/ wolf thingy.

The end of patrol brought a sense of relief and I rushed into Paul's arms when he offered them, giving him a hug before running back home and to my room to sort out my jumbled thoughts. This wasn't working and I needed to figure out why. It took me 2 hours of tossing and turning to figure out that no matter how much I tried, I was not going to sleep and that was that. I rose from my bed and slipped out of the house, careful not to wake Jake as I made my way to the makeshift yard Jake had built for Molluka. A soft whine came from next to me and I saw that both Archie and Max tagging along probably having woken up when I got up. Molluka raised his head when he saw us and nickered a soft greeting that straight away made me feel warm. I walked up and patted him fondly on the head before running to go grab my bridle, wanting to go for a ride but not wanting to bother with a saddle at 3am in the morning when I could ride perfectly fine without. I leapt onto his back and we were off, cantering along the paths in the woods at a steady pace. Archie and Max straight away found where they should be and adjusted themselves into an equally fast stride. With a smile I realized that my life was never to be normal but I had things that loved me for who I was.

I tried to creep back into the house at 6am in the morning only to be met with a solid chest at the door. With a sheepish smile I looked up to see Jake glaring down at me, a mix of hurt and anger on his face as he looked me over for god knows what. "Where have you been and why didn't you tell me?" he said, his voice completely void of any emotion.

"I got back from patrol and couldn't sleep so I went for a ride with Archie and Max". To back this up, Archie and Max growled softly, not used to being around Jake and not liking the way he stood over me. With a shake of his head Jake pointed to my room.

"Get ready for school and next time you want to go on a late night adventure, tell me in some way or another cause next time, I will not let you back into the house". He said this with a smile so I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. Better not test it I thought as I hurried to my room and carefully picked out some clothes. I was not going in a pair of shorts again, not ones that short anyway. I stuck to a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeved emerald green shirt that would give the impression that like everyone else I was cold which if you knew me, you would know it's a total lie.

"Embry hurry up where going to be late!" I exclaimed as once again, Embry stopped to look in someone's mirror to make sure he looked good. For some reason he didn't trust me, probably something to do with me telling him half way across the parking lot that he had something in his teeth. He had gone in full scale panic mode, sitting for 5 minutes in front of a rear view mirror checking his whole appearance. I had eventually told him I was joking yet it took him a whole minute for him to finally find nothing wrong and continue. I vowed to never do it again when every second car he would look in the mirror instead of trusting my opinion and continue walking to the door. The bell shrilling through the car park signalled the start of school and the start of me running towards the doors before the closed. Embry finally realising the urgency started running beside me and at this I turned and glared, missing and hole and gunk in front of me. Embry gave me his doe eyes before just making it through the closing doors, yanking me after him. I growled softly at him before stalking to first period.

Lunch time brought with it freedom as I had patrol for the rest of the day, allowing me to be by myself. I hadn't asked to find out who was with me but it didn't matter as I chucked my stuff in my locker and jogged towards the front of the school, out the gates and subtly into the woods without any one seeing me (I think but oh well not my problem). I quickly stripped down to nothing but my bra and undies and tied everything to my leg before walking further in to the woods to avoid any stray passer-by's seeing me. "Must you be naked in the woods? Shouldn't you have morphed by now?" my patrol buddy said, the feeling of dread washing over me as I realised it wasn't Embry or Paul like I originally thought. Anyone else would have been better, just not him and his sex fantasies.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I snapped back, angry that he had caught me pretty much naked.

"Nope" he said popping the p. "I have patrol with what seems to be you". With that he started to strip right. In. Front. Of. Me! And oh dear god was that guy a god in every way. I got so distracted that I forgot about my little amount of attire when he stood there, only wearing his boxers. "So we going to start or just stand here?" With a start I realized that we were both just standing there looking at each other. With a quick breathe, I turned around and phased, forgetting about my bra and undies.

"_Shit! I actually liked that set" _I thought with a frown at the scraps of cloth fluttering on the ground. Seconds later I felt my mind connect with Matt's and that was when I made a break for it, trying to drown out any thoughts I had by just looking at him. It worked perfectly fine yet Matt either wasn't trying or couldn't stop himself from picturing me and Penelope next to each other, comparing each of us to the other. If he didn't shut up, I would start picturing his gruesome and violent death. Upon hearing this he smirked and started zooming in on things that I did not appreciate such as my boobs. With a growl I started to make my own video, making sure he was watching.

_He was crouched over on the ground having just finished patrol and looking at something weird on the ground. With a low, barely audible growl, I stalked towards him, as quiet as a feather hitting the ground. It was only when I was mid-way through the air that he turned and looked at me with open eyes, staring at my approaching form….he caught we and we started to kiss, long and hard. _Wait what the fuck was going on. No way was my mind conjuring that image. I whipped my head around trying to shake the image when I heard a throaty laugh coming from Matt's throat as he replayed the last bit. That's when I realised that was his part that had added in and I had been so focussed on the details that I had added it without thinking. With a low growl coming from my throat, sky rocketing in intensity, I turned around and ran towards him, zeroing in on his throat that I was gladly going to rip out.

**And because I love you, I wrote another chapter in record time. I will update again later if I have time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have finally gotten rid of my writers block and I'm now aiming to finish off my second story and start wrapping this one up so it doesn't drag out.**

**Mental pain is far worse than physical**

Putting it lightly, Matt ended up with a torn shoulder and I ended up with a bite mark on my rump. He had been meaning to do more before he realised I was not one of the boys and that was what had influenced me to rip his leg off. It didn't work because he had tackled me and pinned me to the ground, not hurting me but not allowing me to move. This pissed me off and for the next 10 minutes (I'm a slow learner, sue me) I struggled and bucked and did anything possible to get him off me. Matt started to enjoy himself and even pretended to get off a couple of times before leaping back onto me before I had a change to get up. The only thing that stopped his onslaught was when I growled and snapped at his face. This made him back up and sit on his bum, watching me as I finally got up and shook out my coat. With a grumble, I ran back to the bit I was patrolling, tolerating Matt running behind me and snapping at my heels. Finally it became too much. _It's either you leave me alone or I will let that pretty face of yours meet a tree. Hard." _I growled as I stopped and spun around.

"_You think my face is pretty?" _he replied, a smug grin on his lips.

"_Figures, the only thing you hear out of that whole threat is pretty face"_

"_Ha I knew it, not even the cold hearted bitch can resist my stunning good looks for long" _with this said, he strutted around like a peacock, shaking his mane and all round prancing. With a low chuckle at his spasticness, I continued on patrol. For the first time ever, I got along with Matt and we started talking about our lives before they collided. Matt told me about his girlfriend and how they got together, his family and all of his friends (pretty much including only the La Push gang). He told me about his life before and after the wolf gene had kicked in. in turn I told him about my friends and family, leaving out that they had died because I wasn't ready to share that, about my life back in California, about my pets and how I had gotten Max and the time I had finished, I had warmed up to Matt and had learned why he felt the need to be so cocky. He still didn't know why I got so defensive so fast but he knew not to pressure me. He also didn't ask about why I always seemed to only show one emotion.

The end of patrol brought with it relief but also sadness because talking to someone really helped me see what I had done. When I got home the first thing I decided to do was saddle up Molluka and go for a ride. As soon as I gave the signal, Max and Archie came running, bouncing over each other in their rush to get a pat first. I had put them in the back yard and told them to stay because otherwise they would have jumped the fence and followed me (something Max had done when he was a pup and something that had coaxed me into teaching him tricks). Riding Molluka brought a freedom that only running could bring. Molluka had been given to me as a little colt, ready to be trained but still wild. My father had watched how I had trained the brumbies on our farm and I had taken a special liking to the sleek, elegant black foal. The next day, he was separated from the herd and given to me. The first thing I had done was gained his trust and from than to train he was easy. Ever since than Molluka had been my pride and joy and no matter how busy I was, I always gave him attention at least once a day. Riding along the beach allowed me to really process the millions of thoughts running through my head and allow Archie and Max to tumble together down the hill and into the water. If you have ever seen a dog roll, you know it's one of the funniest things in life. They rolled their legs up close to their bodies and extended the necks so the whole width of them was straight than they would roll and to watch them was hilarious. Suddenly I heard a chuckle behind me as Matt approached. "Glad to see Archie coming such a long way". I grinned back at him before nodding towards he dogs.

"Thanks for getting him for me. I guess I never thanked you when you came over and brought him" I smile a sheepish smile at him.

"All good. It was either here or to some person I didn't know"

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked, the confusion written all over my face as I looked quizzically up at him.

"His my dogs puppy. She had a litter of 3 and Archie was the only boy. The other two went easily enough cause they were white but for some reason only one guy wanted him. He looked like he wanted to eat poor Archie and that's when I realised you had Max and could probably have him so you got him." I stood there with my mouth hanging open, not sure whether to be offended that I was only chosen because there was no one else or to be flattered that he remembered. When Archie came and whined next to my leg, I chose to be flattered because no matter what the circumstances I still got Archie and that's what mattered. With a smile, I looked down at Matt and smiled (I was still on my horse, never gotten off).

"Thanks for him, at least now Max has a buddy instead of by himself." With a smile I started to dismount when I saw Penelope coming running down the beach with a tiny pair of shorts and a bikini on. She started running straight over and I stopped in my dismount, resting my knee on my horses back as I looked down at Matt. His face was expressionless as he turned to look at her and I held back a grimace as she launched herself into his arms as he caught her and spun her around to her giggling. I decided to leave when she bent down and kissed him, a feeling of anger and jealousy as I watched and righted myself. With one last look I called my dogs and kicked Molluka into a gallop, something I never did unless I really wanted to go and Molluka knew that, instantly lengthening his stride and running down the beach, Archie and Max on either side. Tears streamed down my face as I realised he never liked me, he never wanted to be with me. I was there for when he had no body else. The tears flew back with the wind, disappearing before they could be seen. Molluka ran straight home where I got off, patted him and took his bridle off before running to my room and slamming the door. Tears were streaming down my face and I felt a wet tongue lick my hand. With a quick shake, I pushed Archie off me and pushed my face further into the pillow. I will cry tonight but this is the only time I will ever cry for such an asshole I thought as I let the tears fall.

They lasted until midnight when I finally feel into an exhausted sleep. The next morning I woke up in time to have a quick shower and if I hurried, a quick breakfast. By the time I was ready, I was already 2 minutes late and Embry hadn't turned up. I was wearing my usual shorts and short with my skater shoes and I couldn't be bothered running so I ran out to the yard and saddled up Molluka. This was bound to be interesting I though drily as I jumped on and whistled for Archie and Max and started running through the woods to school. The dodging and weaving of the path added a sense of excitement as I did my best not to come off. We galloped the whole way with the dogs running into the bush every now and then to chase after rabbits. By the time I got to school, my eyes were bright and the adrenaline pumping through my veins added a sense of excitement. Jumping off I unsaddled and hid the gear in a nearby hollow tree before patting Molluka and giving the command to stay. I knew Molluka would hang around, munching at anything and everything while Max ad Archie would stay and wait, occasionally chasing something that went past and perked its interest. Today sadly I didn't have patrol so I had to stay at the hell hole all day as did Matt. With one more deep breath I walked out of the woods and towards the gates. "Hey Eve wait up" a voice called behind. A voice that I would forever remember and detest. I picked up my pace slightly, not wanting to be caught somewhere where he could stop me and try and talk me into adoring him again. That's when he reached out an arm and grabbed me. "What do you want" I snarled as I spun to face him, a look of pure hatred on my face. With a look of surprise he let me go and I turned around and started to run towards school because at the moment, that was the better option. I could feel the tears prickling in my eyes as I ran and I could only hope that no one saw them. Suddenly two large arms encased me and when I looked up, I couldn't have been happier. At least I knew that whatever happened, he would always be there for me.

**Aaaaaaannnnnnnnnd it's a cliff hanger! =) don't get mad but I find it the easiest way to get a response out of you and I'm not anything if not lazy so press the little review button and by tomorrow I shall have another chapter up and waiting =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. Lately I haven't felt like writing so instead I red some stories and with the Christmas rush and all, I didn't have time.**

**Too little too late**

With a last glance backwards, I saw Matt slam his fist into a tree before running into the woods. In a way I was surprised that me being with someone like Embry would infuse such a reaction. Then again it was probably something to do with not everybody needing and wanting him. We were soon joined by Paul as he removed me from Embry's grasp and spun me around much to my dismay. With a chuckle, he slung me over his shoulder and started to walk to class, waving to Embry as he walked in the opposite direction. I pounded on Paul's back but he merely laughed and kept walking, not appearing to notice the lustful looks many of the girl where sending his way and the many hateful looks they were sending him. I just resorted to adjusting myself and sending them big smiles, letting them know that if I wasn't on Paul's back, they wouldn't be standing.

This seemed to continue the whole day, girls sending whoever chose to carry me around or stick me to their sides, glares at me and flirty looks at the boy. The last straw was when a girl came up to sweet, innocent Embry and said "hot stuff why are you hanging out with this slut when you can have all this" with a great sweeping motion down her body. With a smirk I pushed Embry's arms from around me and took a menacing step towards here.

"Girl you have probably done more guys in here in a week than I have in my whole life. Your face has more paint on it than a clown and you throw yourself at anything that will give you a status of any kind as your to fucking low to respect yourself. The more you fuck around the more people look down on you and next time you call me a slut make your you have your plastic surgeon on speed dial because he is going to have to re-arrange the face I'm going to arrange for you." With that said, I stalked off, the sounds of cheering and screaming accompanying me out into the parking lot. I was pumped full of adrenaline and ready to rip the first thing I touched into pieces. Luckily the guys saw this and let me be because I wouldn't hesitate for them to be my next victim. Stomping into the tree line, I whistled for my three musketeers and smiled a bit when they all came running out from the surrounding bush, Max and Archie with tongues hanging out and a playful smile on their face. With quick pats I jumped onto the back of Molluka and headed for home at a gallop.

"Did you threaten somebody at school today?" asked Jake, a look of rage on his face.'

"If you mean telling her what's gonna happen to her face if she looks at me wrong again threating than yea I think I did" I replied, taking a bite out of the apple I held.

"Eve you can't do that, word gets around and makes our group look bad"

"What so the stories going around that we are all drug addicts taking steroids and most probably killing people as a sick tradition is good?" I snarled, hating how he was making me look like the bad guy/girl.

"Just get out; please just get out before we end up in a big fight. You have patrol now so go." With that said I growled at him and leapt out the door, cursing the stupid fucking brat of a girl that had no back bone and had to run to the first thing that would get me in trouble. When I phased, I wished I could take the whole day back so that somebody could have warned me about who my patrol partner was before I started cursing Penelope and her fucking cheating face.

"_Wanna talk bout it?"_ Matt asked having seen all my thoughts as I had thought I had patrol with somebody who I knew would keep their mouth shut or die from my hand. "

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck what are you doing here?"_

"_Same thing you are, I'm patrolling the north line and trying to be a good friend"_ and that was what made me slip up. after all those hours of concealing any sort of feeling, just him saying the word friend brought down by defences and allowed him to see and feel what I did that day on the beach. I slammed my mind block into place but not fast enough. "_Why didn't you tell me?" _he whispered.

"_Tell you what" _I snarled. _"Tell you that I wished Penelope never existed? That I sometimes lie awake and question if it would have been easier if my parents died earlier? Is that what you want to hear? That I've fallen to hard and fast and nobody was there to catch me? That every day I have to live with the fact that most of my family is dead and that apart from Jake, I'm alone in this world, that I should have died with them but my stubborn attitude stopped that? Is that what you wanted to hear?" _with the last word said, I ran towards the route I was to take, silence enveloping me as Matt just sat processing what I said and probably trying to figure out a way to get out of it.

Patrol was a series of relaying information and nothing else. The easy banter we used to be so good at had evaporated into nothing, leaving an eerie silence to fill the void. The whole in my heart was now ripped open all the way and could not be torn anymore with thoughts of what if. The one thing I could say with pride was I stuck to my promise, not one tear escaped from my eye as I ran and when I got back, not one tear escaped the confines of my heart and on the outside I was my usual cocky self but on the inside it felt like my insides were being squashed and my heart was being slowly pulled apart, burnt and shredded. The pain was so immense that at night I stopped sleeping, instead focussing on the pain and trying to minimize it. I think Embry and Paul eventually caught on because it seemed like one of them was near me, watching me with concern. The guilt was eating away at me like acid as I found myself wishing the accident happened sooner and then I would find myself wishing that my mum was still here so I would have somebody to break down on. But I didn't, I stayed strong and kept my composure and only those closest to me realized I was no longer there, that I was merrily an empty shell, a void that nothing could fill. When I went to sleep, I found myself relaying the accident over and over again, as if the thing protecting me was gone and the tape was broken, allowing a constant repeat of the horrible day. I stopped doing anything and instead lay in my bed and cried myself senseless, allowing the numbness run over me as I realized for the first time that I was truly alone and nothing could stop the my spiralling decent into depression.

Everyday felt like my own personal hell, like the sun rose only to taunt me and then its slow descent was to prove that the world continued while I lay there. The only thing I remember doing in that time from was eating and going to the toilet and only because I had to. Embry and Paul visited me often but only to make sure I didn't do anything drastic, they just made sure I had everything I needed, stayed with me for a couple of hours and then left. Jacob stayed with me but he wasn't as close to mum and dad as I was so he didn't feel the absolute tearing and shredding that my heart was going through, he didn't understand it. He knew me though and he knew that all the responsibility that I had been taking on, every tear I didn't shed for my lost family, was just adding to it my little outburst just triggered an emotional breakdown like no other. Sam had tried to talk to me but I had just stared blankly at him for a bit until he left.

It seemed the world slowed down and the minutes stopped altogether as I waited for death but it never came. I didn't want to be on an earth that only held one of my once happy family. At this present moment, I was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall that held pictures of a happy family. People say that there are 6 stages of grief. Denial, pain and guilt, anger, depression, reconstruction and acceptance. I had gone through denial when I refused to shed a tear, convinced that they would pop out and life would go back to normal. The pain and guilt had come on harshly the last couple of days and the depression was just starting to wear off. I could feel the anger start to flow through my veins as I thought about the accident. It was caused by some pathetic drunk and he had barely gotten away with a scratch yet my whole family had died! With a scream I picked up each photo and slammed it to the ground, not wanting to look at the past that had tormented me for so long, the past I could never have back that was ripped from me to soon. Anything breakable was soon on the ground, smashed into tiny pieces as I went through the house and threw everything. The sound of shattering glass was comforting as it reminded me of how life could shatter into tiny pieces within seconds. I only stopped when I hear a cry of exclamation; yelling and then a pair of strong arms go around me and lift me up. Blood was dripping down my arms from the many cuts I had contracted but I didn't care because blackness was surrounding me. The last image I had was of a desperate face screaming at me and my tears mixing with the blood, dripping onto the floor. Finally I was going somewhere were pain didn't exist.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuh sorry for the wait but I had a writer's block and I was listening to some music when I started writing this and it was kind of sad so I unconsciously based this chapter around one of the songs. Hope you like and there will probably only be one more chapter then and epilogue so review and tell me what you think should happen and ideas for my next story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's New Year's Eve and I had to stay at home and write this for all my lovely fans as I wasn't allowed to go out. Much better things to do but I may as well get this over with so read, enjoy and review!**

**At the end of blackness there is always light**

I woke up to the sound of beeping and somebody arguing with someone else. With a loud groan, I turned over in my bed, trying to make out something in the too bright room. All I could see was a tonne of machinery and a door. Slowly my brain began to make sense of everything and with a gasp, I realized where I was. "Eve your awake" somebody behind me exclaimed, making me nearly shit myself as I twisted in the bed. The stench hit me than like a pile of bricks, burning its way through my nose and into my lungs. With a wretch, I pulled myself up in the bed and looked over to the pack as they stood there, mixtures of emotion on their faces. Embry was one of happiness, Paul one of relief and joy, Leah, Sam and Seth looked glad and Collin, Brady, Jake and Quil all looked at me with questioning looks mixed with relief and happiness. Matt was the only one I couldn't see among the throng of people and in truth, it hurt.

After much talking and joking around, I figured out I was in the Cullen residence and that I had been in a coma for 3 days, something that had not been witnessed by even Sam. Apparently the depression had eaten away at my strength and then lump that together with the sense of loss and then the anger and throwing things and you have someone who should be dead if not for the invincible gene. Apparently I had walked around like a shell, never focussing and always mumbling "it is my entire fault" and then breaking down in tears and punching anyone who tried to comfort me. I didn't remember any of this and when they showed Quil with a still broken arm from 4 days again, me having apparently shattered every bone in it when I had smashed him into a wall and continuously hit him. "I did what!" I screamed as I looked at the damage.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing and I should have known better then come up behind you like I did" Quil stated, trying his best to soothe me. All it resulted in was me feeling even worse for doing something like this to someone who didn't deserve it. If anything, I should have shattered Matt's arm into tiny little splinters that would take a week to heal. Doctor Cullen had come in a couple minutes after the pack left and had checked up on me, his honey golden eyes asking me to trust him as he looked over my non-existent injuries.

"Your injuries healed within a couple of hours although your body kept you immobile as it fixed itself, replenished itself and put you in peak form after the last couple of days. You gave everyone a real scare when you collapsed and then didn't wake up within 24 hours especially the young fellow, Matt" he said, checking my pulse and taking all the heart monitors and other equipment of me, packing it up lightning fast.

The only thing I heard in that whole thing was that I was out for 3 days and although I had already heard it, it still scared the hell out of me to think that there was a chance that my body could have killed itself if I had kept going on with how I was. With a quick nod i righted myself in the bed and started to stand. "Doc can I go home now because something really reeks in here" I said, my nose scrunched up. With a chuckle the doctor came closer to me and I realised it was him who I was smelling. "Ah shit you smell bad" I cried, a smile on my face as the doctor outright laughed this time. "Sorry doc but I'm out of her, I can feel my nose hairs slowly burning up." With a smile I got up and headed out the door only to crash straight into a wall of rock hard muscle. Looking up I saw that the whole pack was standing there, all listening to everything I said to the good doctor. "You guys right there? Did you hear me making out with the vampire?" I said with a smirk, knowing that they had been there for a while. With a growl, somebody started pushing through the bodies, only to come face to face with me when I stood in their way. "Matt what the fuck do you think you're doing" I said, watching as his eyes flittered from me to the room that Carlisle was still in (Paul had told me his name after I had called him doc a couple of times).

"He touched you" he growled back. The knife in my heart twisted itself into existence and I did the first thing that came to mind after slamming on my barriers. Drawing my hand back, I curled it and hurled it towards his face, hitting him square in the jaw. I felt slightly better and with that, I ran out the door, not wanting to see him any longer. Again I slammed into a wall and this time, arms went around me to stop me from falling.

"Slow down she-demon" taunted a voice as I looked up into a round, boyish face that was placed on a body of pure muscle. The arms around me where ice cold but comforting.

"Who the fuck are you" I snapped, wanting to get out of here before Matt come out.

"Tsk tsk that's no way to talk to your elders. The names Emmett and who would you be and why are you in a rush to get out of this humble home" he replied, a boyish smile on his face the whole time as if he was daring me to try and get out of the death grip he had on my waist.

"I just want to get out of here before….." and then I heard my name being called as somebody stormed down the stairs. "…..that" and with that I pulled away from Emmett and ran a step before phasing mid stride. My paws hit the earth and I felt at home, nobody was in my head and I used that to sort my thoughts quickly before clearing them and running towards anything, anywhere that HE wouldn't be. I heard the shredding of clothes as a mind joined with mine.

"_God damn it stop!" _Matt screamed through the link.

"_Make me" _I replied before lengthening my stride and flashing through the trees as fast as I could. We both knew that he wouldn't catch me if I kept running like this; I was faster than Leah and nobody could beat her.

"_Evangeline what the fuck are you doing" _said Jake when he saw where I was headed.

"_Don't worry big bro, I'll be alright." _And that's when I reached the cliffs. Not the ones we usually would jump off, these ones where on the other side and a good 50 metres higher and led down to nothing but pointy rocks.

"_Don't you fucking dare Evangeline. You are not fucking leaving me alone, not now that I have no one else. If you throw yourself off, I'm coming with you and then who's going to look after Archie, Max and Molluka huh? Cause I'm not going to be able to as I will be with you. Do you really want to leave them here?"_ it was a low blow but both Jake and I knew that they were the only things stopping me from hurtling down into the rocks. I phased back and sat down, burying my head in my hands and I started to cry, great big heaving sobs as I realized that I couldn't go to my parents yet, I couldn't leave my one brother who was grieving as much as me to jump after me and he would, I knew he would. I heard a low rustle and then somebody came and sat beside me. I already knew who it was by the smell of them, the smell that nobody else could imitate no matter how hard they tried. He smelled of the Earth and pine needles and a fresh spring morning . He smelled like hope and wishes that could come alive if you only wished hard enough. An arm was draped over my shoulder and I let it, burying my head into his chest as he propped me onto his lap and held me. I knew life would get better if only he stayed with me but he couldn't, he had jobs and responsibility's that I was not a part of.

"We are over you know? Me and Penelope I mean, both of us didn't have the same feelings anymore so we ended it. I realized I loved someone else and ii couldn't do that to her. I love you Evangeline Spring, I have always loved you even if I didn't admit it to myself. I tried to stay away but it's impossible. Will you give me another chance?". I looked up into his eyes and I knew the answer straight away. It was simple really, if I was to ever hell my heart this would be the only way. So I opened my mouth and said one word that would change our entire future.

**Just going to do one more chapter. I was thinking of ending it here, letting her jump off the cliff but I decided to struggle through and this is what I came up with. Should she say yes or no it's up to you to decide so start reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I got reviews but no opinions so I'm going to go with the one that it was going to be when I started writing this. This is the last chapter folks so looks like you are going to have to find a new read. I will be putting one up for Fast and Furious shortly so check it out!**

**Pictures on my page check out the wedding and all of her life things that were important.**

**2 years is a world of time**

"Stand still god damn it" growled Leah as she started to put on the dress. The whole time, Kim fretted around her, trying to put it on without smudging the make-up. We didn't want any on the dress on this beautiful day. The wedding between Matt and what he liked to called 'the girl that fucked up his world. With a smile, I made my way to the other room, not wanting to be around the other girls, the ones that acted so happy and in love when I was still doubting what I had. With a last sigh, I allowed them to slip on my dress, one of pearl white on. In case you hadn't caught on yet, I had said yes, Matt and I had made up and today was the dreadful wedding day. I didn't know how to react and I was at the moment in shock. The bridesmaid dresses had been black while I got the elegant white gown that I had instantly fallen in love with. I had not had any part in the organization of the wedding, Emily, Leah, Kim, Rachel, and Sophia all having taken that role and had made me a wedding on the beach. They decided to be old fashioned and that meant I hadn't seen my man since 2 nights ago, the girls insisting I went to an all day spa and relaxed.

Sitting there, I blurred out, thinking about my future. My hair was being curled into ringlets and half of it placed into a soft bun. My family's old heirloom, a tiara placed between the curls. There was no need for shoes for anyone and I had absolutely no idea what Matt was wearing. Once the tiara was placed in exactly the right place, a veil that went to my bum was placed on my head, covering my face. My eyes shone a beautiful green and my face looked picture perfect. I couldn't believe I was getting married and I had to fight tears back as I knew my parents would be so proud.

"I swear to god you cry and ruin your make up I will kill you" threatened Sophia. In a way I knew she meant well as she had been working on me for the last 3 hours and I had thanked her by complaining and not sitting still.

"Yeah yeah can we just get this over with now? I want to hurry up and get out of this dress and into my bikini." I had no idea where the honeymoon was, only that everything was ready and booked and where I was going had water and it was going to be hot.

"Well cmon then, the bridesmaids are ready and I was told to escort you to your starting position"

I rose from my chair and made my way to the little walkway, covered by trees so all I could see was a bunch of colourful lights lighting where I was meant to walk curve sideways and out of view. With one last glance at my girls, the music started to play and one by one, they left me alone. A small tap on my shoulder had me yelping and spinning around, ready to phase.

"Don't even think about it if you want me to live, it's only me" said Jake, trying to calm me enough so that I wouldn't phase and destroy the girls hard work. With a quick nod, I turned back to the make shift aisle as he looped his arm through mine and chuckled lightly. "Don't worry he'll be there because if he isn't, I'm gonna track him down and kill him." He managed to say all this with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye, almost as if he had it already planned out.

With that, my cue came and I felt my arm being tugged as Jacob pulled it, trying to get me to start walking. With one last tug, my feet started to move. The whole time, I looked down, watching the fabric of the dress swish around my feet as I moved.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I walked, never looking up preferring instead to look at our surrounding as I didn't want to look up and be disappointed when I found out he had left me at the aisle. "Your gonna have to look up sooner or later you know" Jake mumbled as he looked ahead.

With a slowness that would rival a snail, I looked at the people gathered, finally following the long line of lights that led up the aisle. With a small gasp appraised Matt's attire. He was clothed in a loose white button down shirt and a pair of white cargo pants. Like everyone, he was not wearing any shoes. He seemed to be trying to catch my gaze as it took every part of him in slowly. Finally my eyes met his and I knew that nothing could ever separate us because what we had was true love, not the stupid puppy love everyone thought we had.

With one last smile at Jake, he placed my hand slowly into Matt's and gave him one threatening look before breaking into a full blown smirk. He and the rest of the pack had talked to Matt about messing with me and the consequences and by the looks of things, they were unneeded but it was nice to feel like I had a family.

"I thought you had run off without me" he joked, trying to calm my nerves.

"Yea well I thought you would have been gone before I got here so I guess that means something" I whispered back.

"Yea I think it means we are perfect for each other." He said with a grin before we walked to the priest who just happened to be Edward Cullen. Emmett had offered but I had declined hurriedly as I thought of how that would end.

We were asked to repeat our vowels before we finally got to the bit that would tie our marriage together.

"Do you Matt Bishop take Evangeline Black to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and cherish, through the good and the bad, the thick and the thin, through the times whether they be hard or easy till death do you part?"

"I do" he declared, sounding like he was trying to voice it to it the world, for everyone to know.

" Evangeline Black do you take Matt Bishop to be your lawful wedded husband, to care for and be cared by, to help when times become hard and celebrate the joys of marriage, to stick together until death do you part?"

With a small smirk I looked up at Matt "I dunno, do i?" I questioned the audience, hearing the pack start to howl with laughter at the look on Matt's face. "Of course I do." I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, kissing him, a sealed promise more connecting then any vow.

**3 months later….**

Living with Matt, knowing he was all mine was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I was pregnant with our first child. Matt was convinced it was a girl but I knew it was a boy, I needed a boy to look after my little girl whom I was having next. When questioned how I could be so sure I just tapped my nose and said "It's a mothering instinct, you'll know what I'm talking about when you yourselves are pregnant."

In case some of you are confused, yes werewolves can have kids. Leah didn't know this because she hadn't been with a guy since Sam and now that they were together, they were waiting till their wedding to try for their baby. All in all life was great. Archie had grown into a big dog that followed me everywhere with Max, growling at anybody that they didn't feel comfortable with. Molluka was as gentle as always, willing to do as I wanted when I wanted and always ready to say hello when I even looked in his direction.

Today was the day of the ultrasound and Matt was ready to say the typical I told you so when the doctor placed the gel on my stomach. Finally we got down to business and I finally saw my baby boy on the screen.

"Congratulations, it's a baby boy" exclaimed the doctor, a smile on his face.

With a gleeful look, I turned towards Matt and stole his words "I told you so"

With a big grin on his face, he picked me up and spun me around, the doctor chuckling as he left the room.

Life was now officially perfect.

**Sorry about this taking so long, I was having some ideas for another story and this one went out the window, my frame of thought floating away.**


End file.
